Bioshock: The side stories
by Whouldyoukindly
Summary: Two ordinary men recall their struggles surviving in Rapture..as hell breaks loose.


Disclaimer: I don't own the game Bioshock, and any of its characters, locations, and the like…If I did, you'd have much more then what the game had.

Bioshock: The side stories

1968

Interview room, New York

_So, you wish to know about Rapture? All right, but I can't guarantee you'll like what you hear. Rapture was a vast utopia, at the bottom of the ocean. Built in 1946, by the idealist Andrew Ryan, it was everything a man could want, and none that he needed._

_We are the only two who survived the carnage…of New Years day sane. We lost loved ones along the way…_

_My name is David Macintyre…and mine is Alan Johnson…and this is our story._

Ten years earlier, Rapture, Kashmir restaurant

The Kashmir restaurant, a beautiful and great restaurant, was in a state of merriment. Everywhere people of all ages were drinking, dancing, and generally having a good time. After all, it _was_ New Years Eve. All was bright and merry, save for one. David Macintyre was in a corner, party hat and masquerade mask on, alone with a bottle of Captain Morgan's spiced rum. His brother, Brian Macintyre, spotted him and halted his engaging conversations with friends to tend to his brother.

"Brother, its New Years Eve, why so glum, chum?" Brian asked, seeing his brother in such a state. "This celebration…My job….This city, it's all a façade, and you're going along with it," David said, as his brother helped him outside, where David proceeded to puke in a trash receptacle. After he was done, his brother smiled. "Brother…why are you always the downer? Can't you just accept the way things are? Its New Year's Eve, and everything's running smoothly." Brain said, helping David onto a bench. "Brother…I've seen the state of the city, the _whole _city not just the upper classes levels, and let me tell you…It's looking like something big's gonna happen. The children that went missing, Fontaine, Ryan, and plasmids…People splicing all over the place…Something's not right," David said, as he threw off his mask. "Brother, the splicers have been quarantined, search efforts for the children have been doubled, and Fontaine is dead. He'll no longer be a threat, and besides the only people who actually use more then one plasmid are security officials…'cept you of course. Your probably the _only_ security official in Rapture who _hasn't_ tried splicing once," Brian countered, with a good natured smile on his face. "Easy for _you _to say…You've got a Tommy gun. I will never try to splice, we've gone over this already…Have fun." David said, as he got up and started headed walking away. "Where're you going?" Brian asked his retreating brother. "Home!" David yelled back, as he continued to walk. Brian sighed and got up, leaving his brother's mask on the bench and returning to the party.

Somewhere, in the rafters, a man, who wasn't quite human anymore, watched the two. Like a monkey, he hung on quite tight, and was ever still, as he stalked David, as he left the party.

David was walking around, his normal, robust stride replaced with one of a drunk. He was halfway to Apollo Square when he bumped into one of the city's main defenders, the roguish looking, but kind-hearted, Big Daddy. The Big Daddy, a bouncer, stood over six feet tall, and wielded a deadly drill attached to one of its hands, it looked like a big diver's suit, except for its many port-holed eyes, which flashed yellow when he bumped into David, but returned to the natural, happy, green color after shoving David aside.

"Hey, ya big palooka! Watch where you're going next time!" he yelled, drunkenly, as he walked to his house, "Just once, I'd give anything to see the sky, the real sky and not this ocean view crap." he said and, with a click of an I.D. card, entered his small home and collapsed on the bed. He looked up at the clock; it shone red and said 11:59:50. "Another New Year in this hell." he sighed and poured some more rum into a glass. "Cheers.", he said, before sipping. "10", he said, beginning the count-down.

Inside the restaurant, Brian continued the count down. Raising a glass, along with the rest of them, he counted. "9, 8…"

In a small dome/elevator that overlooked the ocean, Alan and his girlfriend Jillian looked out and raised their glasses. "7, 6…", they counted down looking into each other's eyes.

In a dark, secluded, area the sounds of guns being checked and loaded could be heard. Not that anyone was around to hear, save for the dock workers. Even so, they'd been subdued…rather violently. "5…4…" the men, cloaked in the dark, counted as they started moving.

Andrew Ryan, the man who built Rapture, smiled as he held his drink. Though he ruled the city, he couldn't help but take part in the countdown to the New Year. "3…2…", he said, as he watched the monitors.

Elsewhere, another man was watching monitors and participating in the countdown. He held a cigar in his hand and lit it. _Tonight…Ryan's city falls, _he thought and he took a radio and said, "1…0.", and grinned as one of the men pulled a detonator out and pressed the button.

David was in his room, and he raised a glass. "Here's to another bloody New Year…in Rapture." he said, somberly, as he drank. An explosion in the distance rocked his little room and he looked at the captain on the bottle. "Am I hallucinating?", he asked, drunkenly. He was so drunk he could hear it talking. "Who're you calling a liar?!" he yelled as he smashed it onto the ground. Realizing his mistake, he cried "Captain I'll save you!", and got on the floor, licking up the rum. A blood curdling scream from across the hall sobered him up instantly. He picked up his revolver, which he'd kept under his bed, loaded it, grabbed some extra bullets and peered out. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. Then he noted a rather large trail of blood leading to the stairs.

And now a brief commercial….

A Big Daddy was waiting for a Little sister by a body, just looking up. The Little Sister came skipping back, with a worried look on her face. "Mr. B…They ran out of Snickers." she said, and the Big Daddy's eyes went red. It roared, looked around, and grabbed a Splicer that was just walking by and flung him into the distance. "They ran out of Milky way too", she said, and again the Big Daddy threw another Splicer. The first Splicer had just gotten up, when the second landed on him. "But I got this three musketeers instead.", she said, smiling, as the Big Daddies eyes turned green. It roared happily, grabbed a nearby vending machine and threw _it_ into the distance. The poor Splicer's had just gotten up, when they saw the vending machine headed for them. They barely had time to scream, before it flattened them.

Now back…to the horror….

Brian barely had time to sip his drink when the lights went out and the doors blew open, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his Thompson machine gun, and took cover behind a pillar, as bullets and shots from various plasmids shot past. He grabbed an Eve hypo and injected himself quickly. He groaned as insects started to form on his hand, but grinned as he let them loose. Satisfied, knowing that the bees would hold off whoever was attacking, he rushed upstairs to find Alan.

Alan and Jillian were looking out at the view, when the shockwave from a nearby explosion caused the glass to start cracking and a large chunk of debris fell towards them. Alan barely made out, and he turned back for Jill…but it was too late. He screamed and tried getting back in, even as Brian came up and pulled him out. This saved his life, as a security door slammed down in front of them. "No dammit! I have to save her!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "It's too late, look!" Brian replied, as he looked out the window. Both watched as the elevator sheared away from the city, and the door held the water back.

David was loading anti-personnel rounds into the pistol, and following the blood. What he saw disgusted him, a man's body brutally beaten and bloodied from what looked like hook marks. "Too bad…and I liked him too." a voice said, from above. David barely had time to bring the pistol up, when a person which hooks for hands pounced on him. He rolled over, punching it off and firing two shots. They flew true, and impacted the Splicer's chest, however it seemed to shrug it off and back flip down the hall. David kept shooting, even as it tried to rush him. Finally, with one last shot to the stomach, it fell. David rushed over to it, and held the pistol to its forehead. "You better give me some answers..." he said, in a threatening voice.

Brain and Alan had just made it to a security door, but saw it was locked. They turned around, and faced about ten Splicer's, armed with wrenches, pistols, and the like. "End of the line for you two…" one of them said, patting his wrench against his hand. "Wait…What'd we do to you?!" Alan asked, holding a revolver, as Brian got his Thompson ready.

"Well mate…its nothing personal, but anyone who steps out of line with Atlas..." another said, gesturing to a bloody pipe, that he carried in his hand.

"Atlas? Who the bloody hell is he?" David asked the dying Spider Splicer. "Atlas…is freedom. Atlas shall bring Ryan down and all those who…"

"…support him." A splicer explained to Brain and Alan as they moved closer. "Well then, I suppose there's no more reason to stick around then." Brain said, and the door opened. "Find my brother!" he yelled as he shoved Alan into the hallway and shot the control, bringing the door down in front of Alan.


End file.
